1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child detection devices and more particularly pertains to a new child detection device for sounding an audible signal when a child has been left in a child restraining seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child detection devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,340 describes a device that includes a warning system if a child has been left in a car seat and includes a wireless transmitter for transmitting an emergency message. Another type of child detection device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,070 having temperature measuring probes for determining the temperature within a vehicle and providing a warning if the inside temperature of a vehicle, having a child within, reaching dangerous levels. Yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,234 which provides a warning system if the latch, which secures a child in a seat, has been secured properly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that alerts a parent immediately when they open a car door if a child is still positioned in a child restraint seat. Additionally what is needed is an alarm attached to a key chain which may receive a wireless transmission from a child seat if the child has not left the seat and a predetermined amount of time has elapsed after the turning off of a vehicle. This will enable a person to hear their alarm on the key chain even though they would normally not hear the alarm on the restraint seat after the car doors have been closed.